Wettails Life in Riverclan
Chapter 1 "Wetkit!Wake up lets play!" Wetkits sister Bloomkit said as his Brother Hawkkit pawed his side "Ok ok i'm up!" Wetkit growled at his littermates standing up and yawning. "lets play warrior fights!" Hawkkit yowled lashing his tail "Be careful"Wetkits mother Foxcreek said to them "We will!"Wetkit yowled as he dashed out of the nursery "I'll be Thunderclan!" Hawkkit anounced "oh yeah what your name "so strong warrior of Thunderclan?" Bloomkit asked tilting her head to the side i smirk on her face ".....Hawkflight!"Hawkkit yowled "oh yeah i'm Riverclan so i'll be Wetfoot!"Wetkit yowled "What your name gonna be Bloomstar of flowerclan!?"Hawkkit teased Bloomkit "No my name is Bloompool Of Windclan"Bloom kit said in a stern tone "hay can i join in too?"it was another kit in the nursery Whitekit "Sure what clan?"hawkkit askedhoping she would choose thunderclan "Well you dont have a shadowclan!!!"whitekit cheered "i'm whiteflower a warrior of shadowclan!" she tackled down Bloomkit the kits played for awhile until it was time to come in the kits woke again yesterday was there last play-fight as kits "Hawkkit from now on you will be called Hawkpaw....falconpelt will mentor you" "bloomkit from now on you are Bloompaw Frostwing will mentor you" "Wetkit from now on you are Wetpaw....coldfur is your mentor" clearstsr finished and the clan cheered "Wetpaw! Bloompaw! Hawkpaw!' the clan cheered for the new apprentices Chapter 2 "Faster Wetpaw!" Coldfur growledto him in battle training Wetpaw flipped Blossompaw over and pinned Hawkpaw to the ground "Very good Wetpaw" Falconpelt Hawkpaws mentor said while Hawkpaw glared "Blossompaw you did well to but while Hawkpaw was beig attacked by Wetpaw thats when you should attack" Frostwing explained to her apprentice Bloompaw dipped her head "i'll remember that next time." "Come Wetpaw time to hunt" Wetpaw nodded and went to the sunning rocks with his mentor a thunderclan patrol came around "coldfur this is Thunderclan territory!" The Deputy of thunderclan Preyheart growled "Relax me and my apprentice are just fishing fish-brain" Coldfur Growled Preyheart lashed his tail and ran off. "I got one" "good lets go back to camp training is over" "Bu-" "Training is OVER WETPAW!" "y-yes Coldfur" Wetpaw scrambled back to camp today was the day Whitekit would be made an apprentice "Whitekit form now on you are Whitepaw Sunfire will mentor you" "Whitepaw! whitepaw!Whitepaw!" "I'm happy for you Whitepaw" Wetpaw said to his crush Hawkpaw rolled his eyes and stalked off *hawkpaws P.O.V* '''NO WHITEPAW IS MINE!' ''Hawkpaw thought to himself as whitepaw spoke to his brother Wetpaw Why did Wetpaw get all the attention? sure wetpaw is a good fighter and hunter be Hawkpaw was so much better... *annnd *poof* Wetpaw!* Wetpaw spoke with Whitepaw and out of the corner of his eye he coudl see Hawkpaw glaring at him he curled up in the nest of the apprentices den and went to sleep Wetpaw woke the next morning and went out for training he padded up to Coldfur "what are we gonna do today?" Wetpaw asked his mentor coldfur looked at his apprentice "Battle training" He grolwed and made his way to the edge of camp Wetpaw at his side When Wetpaw and Coldfur got there Hawkpaw and Whitepaw was there Hawkpaw trying to flirt with Whitepaw while Whitepaw just rolled her eyes and went over to Wetpaw "So what are we gonna start with?" Whitepaw asked Coldfur Falconpelt and Sunfire "Well we was thinking a battle test Hawkpaw and Wetpaw are a few moons older then you after all you can join in if you like"Falconpelt said to her "She can train with me!"Hawkpaw yowled "No Hawkpaw i'll train with Wetpaw but thanks for the offer"whitepaw went over to wet paw and got into a fighting crouch as well as Wetpaw Wetpaw leapt in the air and tried to land on Whitepaw's shoulders Whitepaw dodged out of the way and knocked Wetpaw over wetpaw twisted onto his paws and slid under Whitepaw causing her to fallover Wetpaw took this advantage to pin her down "very good you two but i think Hawkpaw should be train with White-" Falconpeltwas cut off by a voice Wetpaw knew to well "No need i got Frostwings permission to join battle training" Bloompaw said coming into veiw "oh well umm ok Hawkpaw will train with Bloompaw and Whitepaw will train with Wetpaw i suppose..." Chapter 3 After training Wetpaw went out with Whitepaw to hunt "its amazing out in the forest!" Whitepaw exclaimed "I know its great" Wetpaw Blushed under his fur "hay Wetpaw race you to the stream!" whitepaw yowled and dashed off Wetpaw dashed after her In the end Whitepaw made it there first the two apprentices splashed around under a cherry tree until it was almost sun-down "Mouse-dung we still need to hunt!" Wetpaw yowled the two dashed off looking for prey the two apprentices went to camp each with fish in their jaws "goos job you two put your prey in the Fresh-kill-pile" Coldfur called to the two apprentices across camp Wetpaw and Whitepaw nodded and padded over to the kill-pile they set their fish down "Wanna share a Bird?" Wetpaw looked over at Whitepaw who nodded and settled down beside him they had eaten and now they decided it was time for rest. --Dawn-- "I wonder what-" Wetpaw was cut off. "Thunderclan! Attack!" Thunderclan warriors flooded into the camp Wetpaw and Whitepaw leapt into battle. Wetpaw leapt onto a Thunderclan warrior- Springbelly He believe Wetpaw hooked his claws into Springbellys shoulders, Springbelly began to flip to try and crush Wetpaw Wetpaw leapt off and hissed SPringbelly scrambled up to make sure his soft belly wasn't exposed. Wetpaw decided to try something.. "Why are you doing this?" "At the Sunning rocks you have an advaning in the river but her you cannot flee!" Springbelly Snarled. Wetpaw did realize Thunderclan warrior had wet fur they swam across...or tried to. Her FLung himself back onto SPringbelly making the Thunderclan warrior thrash around wildly. Springbelly threw Wetpaw off Wetpaw was stunned for minute The massive golden tom pinned him down hissing and spitting. Suddenly Springbelly yowled and spun around Wetpaw scrambled up whitepaw had bitten Springbelly's Tail! "Back off from him!" Whitepaw screeched clawing Springbelly's muzzle, he was stunned Whitepaw Looked over at wetpaw. "Bloompaw and Hawkpaw need help Defending the nusery I Got Springtail just help your littler mates!" Wetpaw nodded and Dashed off. As he ran to the nursery he saw battling cats Coldfur fighting Preyheart, Couragejaw Fighting Lionscar, Feircefang fighting Skywing! Finally Wetpaw made it to the nursery Hawkpaw and Bloompaw were helping Streamtail fight off Tigerstripe, Jaggedfang, and Jaggedfangs apprentice,Thornpaw. Wetpaw Flung himself into battle Landing on Jaggedfang he bit Jaggedfangs ear while Bloompaw clawed Jaggedfang's muzzle. Hawkpaw chased off Thornpaw and helped fight Jaggedfang. Wetpaw sank his teeth into Jaggedfangs ear, Bloompaw Continued to claw at Jaggedfangs face Hawkpaw Bit into Jaggedfangs back leg causing Jaggedfang to kick Hawkpaw off Jaggedfang fled. A screech was heard Streamtail was on the ground bleeding Tigerstripe was going to Gleamkit and Stonekit going to pick them up, Bloompaw was taking Streamtail to Willowfur and Mousepounce. Wetpaw leapt onto Tigerstripe sinking his teeth into his ear just like jagged fang he tore the toms ear. Tigerpelt spun around knocking Wetpaw to the ground. Wetpaw dashed toward Tigerstripe and bit into his hind leg making tigerstripe kick his hind legs knocking Wetpaw off the older apprentices- Stripedpaw and Aspenpaw dashed over to help the battle kept on thunderclan warriors fled until there was a small group left. Wetpaw was fighting Lionscar who had manajed to bring Coldfur to the ground until Wetpaw heard Preyheart yowl. "Retreat Thunderclan we can no longer battle so little warriors!" The Thunderclan cat fled Wetpaw and the other apprentices and warriors chased them passed the Sunning rocks. "And Don't come back Flea-pelts!" Whitepaw snarled. Chapter 4 Clearstar leapt onto Wet-rock that night Wetpaw guessed she was going to make Stripedpaw and Aspenpaw into warriors. "Let all cats old enough to swim int he river gather below to hear my words!" the cats below gathered It took a bit because of the wounds from the Thunderclan attack. "NOw i know many of have wounds because of Thunderclan! But two apprentices fough bravely in this battle and i would like to see if they are ready to be warriors Stripedpaw! Aspenpaw! Come forward!" the two Slowly came forward. Clearstar started with Aspenpaw she turned to Aspenpaws mentor- Feircefang. "Feircefang is Aspenpaw ready to be a warrior?" Feircefang with slight struggle stood up. "Aspenpaw fought bravely and she has been training for many moons and yes i believe she proved herself a warrior when Thunderclan Attacked!" Clearstar nodded and turned to Stripedpaws mentor- Crowtalon. "Is Stripedpaw ready to be a warrior?" Crowtalon stood up. "Stripedpaw has trained for many moons and he as well proved himself in battle!" Clearstar nodded "Then I, learstar Leader of Riverclan Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upont hese apprentices for they have trained hard int he ways of your noble code and commend them warriors in your turn Stripedpaw, Aspenpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend your clan even at cost of your life?" "I do" "I do" "then by the powers of Starclan i give you your warrior names! Stripedpaw from now on you will be called Stripedpelt! Aspenpaw from now on you will be called Aspenbreeze!" "Stripedpelt! Aspenbreeze!" the cats seperated and went to their dens. "We sure thunderclan who's boss today!" Hawkpaw mewed to the others the apprentices had gathered their nests into a circle in the apprentices den. "Yeah Today you me and bloompaw were like: Take that jaggedFang! You can't beat Riverclan!" Wetpaw said head held high. "Today We sent thunderclan fleeing like rabbits!" Reedpaw boasted The others nodded in agreement Bloompaw turned to Wetpaw. "Wetppaw you fought many warriors at a time you got a slash mark on your shoulder, your ear is torn, and your hind leg got bitten! Are you sure your ok?" Wetpaw nodded "I'm ok Bloompaw besides Us Riverclan cats need to be strong to care for our clan!" The others nodded in agreement Hawkpaw stayed silent for the rest of the time but watched as Whitepaw layed beside Wetpaw Hawkpaw mumbled something under his breath and curled up the rest curled up as well unaware of what was coming tomorrow night. --- "Wetpaw get up!" Coldfurs hiss was heard wet paw scrambled